


Compatible

by maytheday1912



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Spies, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytheday1912/pseuds/maytheday1912
Summary: They were supposed to kill each other...





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my short Phan oneshot I hope you like it!

“He’s a dangerous individual. We’ve come across him multiple times.” Mr. Worv tossed a file onto the desk in front of me. He turned and popped his knuckles. “You’d best he weary of him, Agent Lester.”

  
I nodded, “Yes sir.” My hands folded neatly in my lap, though one leg was bouncing subconsciously. I pushed the folder open. Inside were two pages of information, probably regarding what the Agency knows about this man. Two pages isn’t much. There also resided a picture. It was of a young man with brown hair and eyes. The picture’s quality was terrible, probably taken from a clip of a security camera. The man’s features were hard to make out.

“Sir,” I began. Mr. Worv turned to me, an eyebrow raised. “What’s his name?” He frowned.

“We don’t know.”

“Oh.”

“Your goal is to bring him here, dead or alive, but preferably alive. He’s Their best agent. And that’s why we’re sending you.” I looked up, confused.

“Me? Sir, I don’t understand.”

“From our knowledge of this man, you and he are compatible. We want you to become his friend, gain his trust, then bring him here. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“The last we saw him was at the Ashlyn Bridge Park. He’s been spotted there multiple times, so that’s where you’re headed first. You ready?”  
I nodded. Mr. Worv nodded back and pulled on the cuff of his button up shirt. “You are dismissed, Agent Lester.” He left the room. I took in a breath. This would be exciting.  
. . .

The cool Spring air was refreshing. I didn’t go outside much, so this was different for me. Mr. Worv had positioned me by a tree in the park. I was in the field alone. No backup. I don’t know if I was nervous or excited. Probably both. I scanned the area. Still no sign of him. I adjusted my black fringe and looked down at the book I had to not seem suspicions. Secretly, it held all the information for this mission. I reviewed the notes once again. Tall male, about 6’4. Brown hair, brown eyes, round face, incredibly attractive whatever. I huffed and looked up again. My eyes widened. A man suddenly appeared on the bench beside me.

“Hey.” He said. I scanned him, maybe a bit shocked. He matched the description and the picture. I slowly closed my ‘book’.

“Hello.” I said carefully, then remembered the goal. Be his friend.

“What book is that?” he asked.

“Uh.” I looked at the cover. “’A Tale of Two Cities.’”

“Mm.” He nodded and crossed his long legs. “A classic.”

Silence. I glanced around awkwardly. “So, who are you?”

“A person who saw you reading and was interested, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Well, what’s your name?”

 

“What’s your name?”

“I asked first.”

He laughed. It was a sound like birds singing in the morning. “I’m Dan, Dan Howell.” He held out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled. “Phil Lester.” I took his hand, which was soft and smooth. I almost didn’t want to let it go, but he pulled away.

“So how are you today, Phil Lester.”

“I guess I’m good. You?”

“Hungry. Want to get a bite to eat, on me?”

I blinked. “Couldn’t hurt, I’m quite hungry as well.”  
. . .

Starbucks. Could he read my mind? I love Starbucks! We ordered our food then sat down. Dan took a sip of his drink, while gazing out the window. Light flooded in and it illuminated Dan’s soft features. He said, “What to know something?

“What?” I asked him.

“I was told to kill you.” I took in a sharp breath. He made eye contact with me. “But I can’t find myself to do so. And I’ve killed dozens of other people without so much of a blink. Why can’t I kill you, Phil Lester, I don’t understand.” I struggled to find something to say. “Damn, stop being so cute or I will kill you just so you’ll stop torching me.”

“I didn’t know I was being cute. What makes me cute?”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Your pretty eyes, the way your mouth fell open just a little bit. Your face just… I don’t know.” I found myself blushing. “But you’re cute.” He reached out and caressed my cheek. I turned away and clenched my eyes closed.

 

“Dan… you work for Them. I can’t… we can’t-” But before I know it, his lips were on mine. And I kissed him back.

He pulled away. My eyes were closed, and I breathed out.

“It’s like Romeo and Juliet.” Dan said, smiling. I smirked.

“You’d be Juliet.” I said. Dan chuckled.

“So,” he said. “Want to take a risk?”

I licked my lips. “Yes.”

“Meet me at the park, next week.”

I took in a breath. “I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, it's short. But it's cute, right? I don't know. Thanks for reading, please kudos, subscribe, and leave comments! Comments make my day! Also, if you wanna see more pure, fluffy Phan, you can go read my other story Back To Life which is a much longer story that I should probably update. Bye, my fleas!


End file.
